


Vengence

by Shwtlee



Series: Canonverse Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, BABY IS HERE, Blood, Canonverse AU, Character Death, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo is going to burn the galaxy down, Lactation, Original Character(s), POV Kylo Ren, Post star wars episode ix, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Reylo Baby, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tumblr Prompt, You don't touch his beloved, description of childbirth, lady ren, pregnant reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/pseuds/Shwtlee
Summary: “Supreme Leader.” The officer approached him from behind.“Hmm” he grunted back over his shoulder.“My Lord, the medical shuttle carrying Lady Ren was intercepte-” before he could finish his sentence the man flew the distance between them, his neck hitting Kylo's gloved hand.“What?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Well I was looking for sarcastic snarking Reylo with Han and another knight of ren kidnapping Rey and Ben going ballistic. Possibly a baby and Ben saying something about how nothing is more important to him than his wife and child and he wouldn’t leave them behind for nothing. But I like your idea too. I just really want preseries Reylo leading to married a Reylo for the movie storylines. - by Anon

 

* * *

 

“Supreme Leader.” The officer approached him from behind.

 

Kylo was feeling agitated. The shuttle carrying Rey and their unborn child was late. According to the schedule they should've reached Ascendancy half an hour ago.

 

“What?” he growled back over his shoulder.

 

“My Lord, the medical shuttle carrying Lady Ren was intercepte-” before he could finish his sentence the man flew the distance between them, his neck hitting Kylo's gloved hand.

 

“What?”

 

“And we've lost contact with them,” the officer choked out. “We su-suspect it's Ha-halo Ren's militant group.”

 

Kylo threw the man aside and walked across the hall. His squad of death trooper following closely behind. He reached the bridge and everyone turned around to look at him. There was pin drop silence on the bridge as soon as he walked in. He walked up to the navigation console.

 

_ Rey, where are you?  _ The only question going through his mind. He needed to meditate And connect with the force.

 

“Everyone get out!” he barked over his shoulder.

 

In seconds the whole bridge was empty. Kylo waited until the last person left the room and the door slid shut.

 

Kylo dropped to his knees catching his breath, and then sat on the floor cross legged. 

 

He closed his eyes trying to tap into the bond connecting him to his beloved. 

 

Rey had been weak ever since she got pregnant. Their baby was a special child. They could already feel his force ability from the womb. But nothing was more important to Kylo than his love. He wouldn't lose her at any cost. 

 

Kylo even suggested abortion but Rey forbid him to even think about it. 

 

After the second trimester of pregnancy she got extremely ill. The healers suggested an induced coma and putting her in a healing capsule for the reminder of her pregnancy. Rey was willing to do anything to save their child and Kylo could never say no to her. All he wanted was for her to be safe.

 

Her healing capsule was on its way back to Ascendancy from the Kamino System, where the high-tech medical facility was situated.

 

She was accompanied by the whole crew of medical personnel for her constant observation.

 

But his former apprentice, Halo Ren, the traitor had been looking for an opportunity to strike him. Ever since Kylo exiled him, he'd been gathering forces against his former master and his Order. 

 

So far they hadn't pose any threat. And Kylo didn't pay much heed. That was his mistake. He should have executed the traitor or nipped his fledgling militancy at its root. But in his arrogance he let them grow.

 

Now Rey and his unborn child were paying the price. Kylo felt the dark rising inside him. And as always felt her light shine to meet him. They'd brought balance. Not by fighting but by accepting their nature and each other. 

 

And that was how they'd maintained balance for almost a decade. The resistance was gone but there was peace in galaxy. And balance.

 

He felt her in the force. Glowing, reaching out to him and soon Ren had a location. 

 

He got up and searched the navigation chart.

 

And soon he'd pinpointed the location of his beloved.

 

He called the crew back and initiated the jump to lightspeed.

 

_ Hold on, my love, I'm coming. _

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Ascendancy jumped out of Hyperspace near the location he narrowed down, Kylo expected fighters or a heavily armored battleship. Instead what they found was a half destroyed battle cruiser floating in space getting pulled towards the orbit of the nearby planet.
> 
> Kylo felt his heart stop. What happened here? Did someone else tried to hijack the cruiser? It seemed like a battle went down inside that ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thanks for your amazing response. All the asks I got really motivated me to write this chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 

 

When the Ascendancy jumped out of Hyperspace near the location he narrowed down, Kylo expected fighters or a heavily armored battleship. Instead what they found was a half destroyed battle cruiser floating in space getting pulled towards the orbit of the nearby planet.

 

Kylo felt his heart stop. _What happened here? Did someone else tried to hijack the cruiser?_ It seemed like a battle went down inside that ship.

 

He could still feel the pull from the ship and was determined to find his beloved.

 

“Sir, the main engine is down, but we are still detecting lifeforms in the ship,” his commander informed him.

 

Kylo didn't need the report, he could feel it in the force. Rey was there.

 

“Get me down there,” he commanded.

 

“Sir the structural integrity of the cruiser is critical. I would not recommend board-" the guy choked, falling on his knees.

 

“Did I ask for your recommendation?” Kylo said, turning around, his hand rising up, fingers into a claw as he manipulate the force around him.

 

“No- Sir-" the commander croaked out, his finger clawing at his throat to fight of the invisible hand gripping it.

 

“Get my shuttle ready. Now!” he shouted, marching out of the bridge.

 

* * *

 

The moment his shuttle boarded Halo Ren's battle cruiser, Kylo marched out into the wreckage.

 

Surely a battle went down here, but the destruction looked more like a natural disaster than bombs.

 

He walked out heading for the bridge. Commanding his squad of death troopers to search the wreckage and find Rey. And kill everyone else.

 

He could feel life forms around him, but one that was particularly standing out was coming from behind the locked doors of the bridge. Kylo knew that malicious signature. It was his former apprentice.

 

Kylo reached the bridge and used the force to lift the heavy metal door. He found what he was expecting. Halo Ren trying in vain to restart the engine of his desolated craft.

 

Halo sensed him and stopped his activity. He slowly turn around and faced his former master. The bridge was dark, the power went out, and from the look of it Halo was trying to revive it. His face was partially burnt. Seemed like he barely survived the mysterious explosion.

 

“Kylo! It's so nice to see you, old friend,” he said fake cordiality.

 

“Where is she, Halo?” Kylo asked. He didn't have patience for his game.

 

“How did you to find us so fast? Even with the force it's impossible!"

 

“You have underestimated the bond between my wife and I.” Kylo decided to grant him that answer as he planned to slaughter him soon.

 

“Ah the bond that won us the galaxy. Never quite figured out how that worked. Is it true that our beloved Supreme Leader was the one to bridge you-" Before he could finish Halo was sent flying back, as his back hit the viewport making the glass crack.

 

“Where is she? Why can't I sense her now?” Kylo growled stepping closer.

 

“Why, does it hurt Kylo? Hmm? To know she might be dead? You know how I feel Now!” he said, fighting against the force grip around his neck.

 

“All this is about Aphra? She never loved you back, you fool,” Kylo snared.

 

“You are wrong!” Halo said, breaking free of the chokehold and force pushing Kylo back a step.

 

Kylo must say he was impressed.

 

“I loved her, you took her away from me!” Halo scream igniting his pike and stabbing at Kylo.

 

He deflected the mad man's attempt effortlessly.

 

“She tried to murder my wife. I wouldn't let anyone get away with that,” he replied in a dangerously calm voice.

 

Which only served to anger Halo. He sliced at him, and Kylo was getting tired of this game.

 

He hooked Halo’s pike on his cross guard, using the man's own strength against him to knock him down. Kylo called the pike to his hand and threw it aside.

 

He hovered over the man's prone body and put his foot on his chest.

 

“I wanted you to hurt! I wanted to take away what's dear to you!” Halo spat out.

 

But Kylo had enough of his dramatics. He couldn't feel Rey and every moment he wasted on this deranged man, it seemed she was drifting further away from him.

 

“Where is Rey?” Kylo bent down and screamed in his face.

 

“I don't know where that demoness of yours is! Who do you think destroyed my ship?!” Halo cried out under the force pressure Kylo was applying to his chest.

 

Kylo was taken aback. But she was in a coma. _How?_

 

In that moment the heavy door of the bridge blasted open, almost hitting the two men.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah took the name Aphra from The Vader Comics character Dr. Aphra. It's not her lol. She is probably a 100 years old.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments, I will be waiting. :')


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don't let them take me away from you mom,” he mumbled into her neck.
> 
> Rey was genuinely worried now.
> 
> “No one can take you away from me baby,” Rey reassured him.
> 
> “Promise?” he asked.
> 
> “I promise,” Rey told him.
> 
> “They are coming, mom. Wake up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go... another chapter as requested.
> 
> New years update. 
> 
> Thanks again Nori. Love You!

* * *

 

Rey stirred awake with a tiny dark head snuggling into the crook of her neck. A small hand pressed against her cheek. She looked down to meet two bright hazel eyes staring up at her.

 

He nuzzled his tiny nose on her cheek before placing a wet kiss on it, making her smile.

 

His dark hair was mused and sticking out in every direction. Two big ears poking out of his hair on either side of his head.

 

“Wake up sleepy head,” she said into his hair.

 

“Mom, can I stay in your arms for a bit longer?” he whispered.

 

Rey looked down at his tiny face. He looked so much like his father, she mused. But her son had a sad expression on his little face.

 

“Of course you can baby,” Rey pulled him closer.

 

He was holding her very tightly. This worried Rey. Something was bothering her little man.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Don't let them take me away from you mom,” he mumbled into her neck.

 

Rey was genuinely worried now.

 

“No one can take you away from me baby,” Rey reassured him.

 

“Promise?” he asked.

 

“I promise,” Rey told him.

 

“They are coming, mom. Wake up!”

 

Rey was confused. “What?”

 

Her surroundings suddenly started fading. How did she get here? Where was Ben? Where was she? And why was her son so afraid?

 

“Don't let them take me away!” he shouted as something pulled him away from her arms. And everything plunged into darkness.

 

Rey felt trapped. She couldn't move. She looked around but it was an endless abyss. There was nothing except for blackness. Rey felt like she was going to be sick. She was just an awareness. She had no body, no shape.

 

And then there was a pin prick of light in the corner and Rey focused on it. It slowly started to get bigger and wider. Rey tried to pull herself towards it. Trying to break free. Her son needed her. Where was he? She couldn't feel his light anymore. His tiny warmth still fresh against her memory.

 

The light got bigger and slowly consumed her wholly. That was when she finally opened her eyes.

 

She looked up through the glass panel. She was in a box. Her mind supplied it was her healing capsule. But something wasn't right. She wasn't where she was supposed to be. There were medics surrounding her. And they were talking in a hushed voice.

 

She felt it then. A dark energy approaching her. But Rey knew this malicious signature. She shut her eyes and tried to concentrate on the voices.

 

“What is taking so long?” Halo Ren barked at the medics.

 

“We have just finished prepping her, sir. She had been in coma for 3 months.”

 

“Well I couldn't care less about her. Just get the infant out!” Halo bellowed.

 

And Rey felt her heart stop. So that was what her baby was trying to tell her. Her hand automatically touching her belly. He was still inside her. But he was agitated and Rey could feel it in the force.

 

“I don't have time. Get it out!” Halo pressed. And the medics mumbled an affirmation.

 

Rey felt her baby twist in her belly and she felt his panic. The capsule started to open. And Rey felt her own darkness rising inside her.

 

_How dare they!_

 

Her skin on fire in anticipation. She would burn this whole place down if they tried to touch her baby.

 

She felt sparks against her fingers and something in the room exploded. The medics were panicking now. Trying to find an explanation.

 

But then the cover of the capsule slid open and they all looked down at her.

 

Rey leaped out and landed on the floor in the middle of the room. Her hair was soaked in bacta. The breast band and shorts she was wearing were wet and clinging to her skin. But Rey's whole body was on fire.

 

Her heavy belly felt weightless but she know her baby was safe. He was calm now that she was awake. Rey could feel his force ability. It was fueling her own and he was trying to help her.

 

“Sedate her!” Rey heard Halo scream from the threshold. She turned to look in the eyes of the man who wanted to take her baby away from her.

 

She saw red as one of the medics tried to inject her with sedative. She screamed and everything around her exploded simultaneously as a force blast was released from her body.

 

Later when she looked up, she could see the whole chamber was on fire and everyone in the room was dead.

 

She heard a noise and looked at the opening on the wall that used to be a door. Halo was blasted into the wall opposite to the chamber. There was a visual dent in the duracrete. But he was getting up on his feet.

 

Rey advanced on him, her fury still burning. She was going to make an example out of this man. Who dared to steal her baby?

 

She stepped into the corridor following Halo, who was limping now. A batch of armored guards ran into the corridor behind Halo.

 

“Don't just stand there. Kill her!” he screamed at them as he tried to escape.

 

Rey scanned the force energy in the guards. They were just hired guns but they were obedient, and they fired at her all at once.

 

She rose both hands. Rey could hear Ben whispering in her ear. _Take a deep breath and feel the force around you. Now will it to your desire._ She stopped all the blaster bolts at once. Then with a flick of her right wrist, she sent them back. The bolts lit up the whole corridor hitting everywhere at once, setting everything on fire.

 

Rey walked through the fire with purpose in her eyes. She stepped into a hangar and when they tried to attack her, she made everything explode with a powerful force blast. The whole ship shook and she could feel the engines stopping underneath her bare feet.

 

She followed Halo’s signature and cloaked her own, lest he was alerted. She wanted to kill him slowly.

 

She walked down another passage and was faced with more obstructions on her way.

 

Rey braced herself as she switched into her combat mode, vengeance burning in her veins, completely ignoring the fact that she was 9 months pregnant.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey is one angry mama. 
> 
> Of course force is aiding her. And it's 90% maternal instinct and 10% adrenalin. Her baby is also trying to help. 
> 
> Please please please let me know your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> ~Merci~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rey! Sweetheart snap out of it.” Kylo shouted, this time shaking her a little in the process.
> 
> Ben? Kylo finally got a response out of her. But it was through the force. She was reaching out to him through their bond.
> 
> So Kylo pressed on. “Yes it's Ben, your Ben. Come back to me, My love.”
> 
> He said, holding her face in his hands, looking deep into her eyes.
> 
> Her beautiful hazel eyes finally stare back at him. The recognition evident in her gaze.
> 
> “B-ben?” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter. I had block.... just couldn't get anything done. It felt terrible :'(
> 
> Anyway... 
> 
> Blood and gore ahead.... (if you are familiar with my writing- umm it's actually a recurring theme...)

* * *

 

 

When the dust cleared, Kylo struggled to get on his feet. Debris from the decimated blast door was everywhere. He coughed and waved his hand in front of his face. When his vision settled he saw her.

 

His love, his wife, his goddess. He might be the supreme leader of the galaxy but she was the ruler of his heart and his soul.

 

Kylo looked at her disheveled state and his heart wept. He let this happened to her, and to their child. He couldn't keep her safe. She trusted him. He failed as a husband and a father.

 

Her hair was tangled and drenched, hanging around her face. She had bruises and scratches littering her wet skin. Her heavy belly was hanging and Kylo could feel a stronger and more powerful pull towards the creature residing inside. He was burning bright with equal light and equal darkness Kylo could tell his son was aiding his mother.

 

Rey didn't even look at him. Her eyes were trained on Halo Ren. Kylo realized his fury was relying completely on her senses to guide her. And she only had eyes for her prey. He tried to reach out to her through their bond but she had blocked herself out. For the first time, Kylo could not reach her even though she was right in front of him. The feeling kind of reminded him of their first encounter, the fateful day their bond was formed.

 

Rey gritted her teeth raising her hand up towards Halo. Kylo saw the man rising up mid air, his legs dangling, as he claw at his throat. 

 

“How dare you try to touch my baby?” Rey screamed, but her voice wasn't the sweet melody Kylo knew and loved. It sounded deep and has a resounding echo to it. She sounded terrifying. 

 

If she wasn't the love of his life Kylo was sure he would have found her terrifying at that moment. The darkness had her surrounded. And Kylo could do nothing to reach her. He was worried about her exerting too much power. It was bound to leave her drained.

 

Kylo shook himself out of his stupor and got up on his feet. He rushed forward, cutting her on her advance toward Halo. Rey didn’t even look at him. Her eyes fixed on her target. Up close Kylo could see the purple sparks lighting her skin. Kylo couldn’t let this go any longer. Force lightning drew life force from the user. She was channeling not only her own but their baby’s life force as well. 

 

She only had murder and rage coursing through her. Because his Rey couldn't even really hurt her opponent in a battle-- she had mourned the loss of lives on various battle station during the great war. And now Kylo had witnessed her carnage with his own eyes. The mangled bodies on the docking bay and his way up to the bridge proved she had developed a taste for blood.

 

“Rey!” Kylo finally screamed out her name, trying to reach out to her.

 

She didn't stop and kept pushing forward. Almost as if she was going to walk over him. 

 

Kylo stopped her by grasping her shoulders; he felt the purple energy burning throughout his body. The pain was excruciating. He could only imagine how much she was enduring channeling it.

 

“Rey! Sweetheart snap out of it,” Kylo shouted, this time shaking her a little in the process.

 

_ Ben? _ Kylo finally got a response out of her but it was through the force. She was reaching out to him through their bond.

 

So Kylo pressed on. “Yes it's Ben, your Ben. Come back to me, My love,” he said, holding her face in his hands, looking deep into her eyes.

 

Her beautiful hazel eyes finally stared back at him, the recognition evident in her gaze.

 

“B-ben?” she whispered.

 

“Yes my love, it's Ben.” Kylo nodded. He could feel the static coursing through her skin abruptly stopping.

 

She was snapping out of it. Kylo saw her smile, and his heart broke. He hadn't seen it in three months. He remembered sitting by her capsule looking at her unconscious form. Longing to have her in his arms. Have her look at him, smile and speak to him.

 

The separation had taken a toll on the most powerful man in the galaxy. His other half was so close but still so far. Even the bond went stagnant when she was put into the induced coma.

 

Rey leaned into him and Kylo could tell she was waking up from her daze.

 

“Ben, our baby-" she sobbed out, hand reaching for her belly. She looked so exhausted it broke his heart. How could he have been so careless and let this happen to his beloved?

 

“Rey, it's okay sweetheart, he is okay. You are okay.” He pulled her closer peppering light kisses on her forehead and her wet hair.

 

“Everything will be alright,” he whispered into her hair.

 

But then he felt her going stiff in his arms. And several things happened at once. He turned around to stop Halo’s pike from piercing his back. The sharp tip froze inches away from his chest.

 

He brushed the offending weapon aside. It dropped on the floor with a resounding clunk. Kylo dragged his eyes to look at Halo, fury coursing through his veins.

 

But the man was already frozen. Hanging upside down mid air. His face looked impossibly red as all the blood was rushing to his brain. He started bleeding from his eyes, ears, and nose.

 

Kylo turned about to look at his Rey. She was standing with her legs spread and her right arm raised, fingers in a claw. She was clenching her teeth, and her face contorted in rage.

 

And her eyes-- Ben could not recognize them anymore. They were pitch black in color.

 

Then she opened her mouth and out came an ear piercing scream. Kylo flinched and took a step back. Even he felt terrified at that moment. Terrified of her power and terrified for her.

 

There was another scream coming from behind him. He tore his eyes away from his wife to look at the person responsible for all this.

 

Halo’s face was drenched in blood and then suddenly his whole body just exploded blood and flesh, painting everything around him in red.

 

Kylo turned around to cover Rey in time from the combustion, shielding her from her own carnage.

 

When he opened his eyes he saw her still standing. Blood had still managed to splatter on her.

 

Kylo reached for her to pull her into his arms once again, but before he could do it, he noticed her looking at him with her hazel eyes. And then she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the suspense. But you know she exerted herself too much. 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter. Please let me know your thoughts...
> 
> ~Gracias~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pressed on his comm, calling his bridge.
> 
> “Yes Supreme Leader?” One of his officers replied.
> 
> “How long will it take for the medical shuttle to reach us?” he growled into the comm.
> 
> “They are still in hyperspace, my Lord. It will take another 10 to 15 minutes.”
> 
> “Kriff!” Kylo cursed disconnecting the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the updated tags and trigger warnings before proceeding. 
> 
> Robyn and Nori thanks for being so patient with me.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo layed her back, still holding her from behind. She was shivering, so he pulled his cloak off and wrapped it around her shoulders. He held her face between his palms, kissing her forehead.

 

“Rey, sweetheart, can you hear me?” He tried to shake her awake. Her breathing was uneven.

 

Kylo looked around for a comfortable surface. Spotting the large command chair, he picked his wife up in his arms, carrying her to it and gently placing her on it.

 

He knew she was in labor and he had to wake her up, keeping her conscious until he gets help and medical support.

 

He knelt down in front of her and parted her thighs. They were slippery from the amniotic fluid. He choked back a sob; just the thought of his love going thought such trauma was killing him. He grabbed the waistband of her black briefs, carefully pulling it down.

 

Kylo looked between her legs at her core. He had spent long nights studying about human birthing process. For the last 3 months his lonely nights were spent sitting beside her pod, learning anything he could about her situation. The only thing he could do was wait. And it was driving him insane. Kylo just never imagined in his worst nightmares that knowledge would come in use.

 

Biting the leather of his gloves, he took them off. He tenderly pushed two fingers inside her to feel her cervix. She was almost fully dilated. Kylo knew he had to wake her up.

 

He pressed on his comm, calling his bridge.

 

“Yes Supreme Leader?” One of his officers replied.

 

“How long will it take for the medical shuttle to reach us?” he growled into the comm.

 

“They are still in hyperspace, my Lord. It will take another 10 to 15 minutes.”

 

“Kriff!” Kylo cursed disconnecting the line.

 

They couldn’t wait. The baby was coming. He couldn’t even move her in this state. He knew this shuttle had medical personnel but Rey had killed all the medics and destroyed the whole medical bay. In fact the whole ship was damaged. The bridge was the only stable part.

 

He felt Rey jerk. It had to be the contractions. He had to wake her up; she needed to wake up and push.

 

“Rey?” He leaned over her, tapping on her cheek, trying to wake her up, “Sweetheart wake up. You have to push.”  


His son was ready come out, his force signature was burning bright but he was panicked. Rey was losing the amniotic fluid fast. Kylo tried to send some soothing energy his little one, trying calm his agitation.

 

Rey’s face looked so pale, Kylo was terrified for her. In the back of his mind, he was dreading he might lose her, lose them both.

 

Another violent shudder and Rey screamed out. She was sitting up straight, looking down at him. He could vaguely feel her pain through the bond. It was agonizing, and that was evident on her beautiful face. Kylo cursed himself for ever getting her pregnant. For putting her through this trauma.

 

“Rey!” Kylo got up on his feet, bending over her body.

 

“Be-en?” she croaked out before shutting her eyes as another agonizing scream tore out of from her throat.

 

Kylo kneeled down again, looking between her legs. He could see a dark head crowning.

 

“I can see his head Rey,” Kylo declared. He knelt forward, pulling her feet up so she could press them onto his shoulders. “Darling, you have to push. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Mmhmmm,” Rey nodded, tears streaming down her face.

 

Another violent contraction shook her body, and his Rey screamed again. Kylo had never felt so powerless in his entire life. He didn’t know how to help her, or ease her pain.

 

Then he remembered. _The bond._

 

He could help her by taking her pain into his body and channeling his strength into her.

 

Kylo held her ankles and felt her press her heels into his shoulders as she pushed. He kissed her calves and shut his eyes to focus on the bond. Kylo gave himself up to the connection, pushing his strength through to her.

 

He could feel her pain channeling into him and saw her eyes opening wider and her focus clearing. He bit down on his inner cheek to stop himself from reacting to the pain. He needed to he strong for her and their baby, but he felt like he would pass out from the pain.

 

Rey looked more determined. Her nails were digging into the armrest of the command chair, and her heels shoved into his shoulder blades. She gritted her teeth and gave one long push.

 

“Arghhhhhh-” Rey screamed at the top of her voice as she finally pushed the baby’s head out.

 

“Oh stars, Rey! His head is out, love,” Kylo said as he held the baby’s head in his palms. “Oh my beautiful girl, my strong beautiful girl,” he crooned from between her parted legs, looking up at her with complete devotion in his heart and reverence in his eyes.

 

“Ben I’m tired,” Rey sobbed, “I can’t anymore.”

 

“I know my love, I know.” Kylo said, “You did great, but just one more push, that’s it. It’s almost over, one more push.” Kylo encouraged her.

 

Rey took one long intake of air, and gritted her teeth again, and pushed. It was a long push and Kylo tenderly held the soft head and pulled slightly. Kylo saw one of the shoulders finally slipping out. That was it. He saw the opportunity to assist her. He grabbed the tiny shoulder and eased it out of her.

 

And once one shoulder was fully out, he slowly pulled the baby, and his other shoulder slipped out too. She gave one final push and he felt her letting out a long exhale as her tense body started to relax again.

 

After the shoulders came a tiny chest, two arms tucked on his sides, then a round little belly, followed by two pale thighs and two pink feet. His son was here. He was purple and covered in blood, and wasn’t breathing. But his force signature was blinding.

 

A tight sob escaped his chest, as Kylo gently pat his little boy in the back. The baby, squirmed and then pouted before crying out loud. His hands curling into tight fists, as he kicked his legs down against his father's chest.

 

Kylo laughed, tears streaming down his face, as he looked down at their miracle. His son’s face turned purple as kept screaming at the top of his lungs, letting the universe know his displeasure to be born into this cold harsh space.

 

Kylo pulled him to his chest trying to calm him. He tore his eyes away from his son to look at his wife. Rey looked exhausted but calm. There was a slight smile on her lips and deep love in her eyes. Kylo grinned at her, “You did it sweetheart, I’m so proud of you.”

 

Rey held her arms out for the baby and Kylo rushed forward to bring the tiny, screaming bundle to his mother.

 

She took their son into her arms, laying him on her chest. As soon as the baby felt her skin against his, he stopped screaming. His head was resting on her breast, his tiny red ear pressed over her heart. He calmed down and started batting his eyelids up at her.

 

“He knows it’s you,” Kylo said. “You did it, sweetheart.” He leaned forward and started kissing her cheeks, “My brave beautiful girl, my goddess.” He pressed a kiss on her lips, “I love you, I love you both,” he kissed his son’s tiny head.

 

Rey touched his cheek, and smiled up at him. “My Ben,” she said, before her fingers slid down. Her eyes rolled back before slipping shut. Her whole body went slack, and she lost consciousness.

 

“Rey?” Kylo called her, slightly shaking her, as he took the baby in his arms once again. The baby was quiet at first. Then as if he felt his father's panic, and started crying again.

 

“Rey?!” Kylo shook her shoulders.

 

Her heartbeat was slowing down too and Kylo was about to lose his mind when the medic team rushed onto the bridge. They got to work as soon as they saw her. There was a life support capsule with them and they started to move Rey.

 

But before that they needed to cut the cord. They separated the baby as he still held him to his chest.

 

“She is losing a lot of blood,” one of the medical droids declared as he hooked a blood supply to her vein.

 

“Stop the bleeding and put her in suspension, fast!” the lead medic commanded the droid.

 

They put her bloody wet body in the capsule as Kylo snuggled his little son to his chest.

 

He looked down at the unconscious face of his beloved wife and a sob tore out of him.

 

 _I can’t lose you,_ he sent into the bond. _Please come back to me. Please come back to us._

 

He pleaded as the medics took the capsule out of the bridge.

 

He looked down at his son, feeling defeated. A pair of bright hazel eyes stared back at him. Rey’s eyes were looking at him through his son. And he only had accusation in them.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had a baby, so I didn't try writing this chapter from Reys pov. But at the same time it took a lot to write it. Thank god both my betas are moms and they helped me write this chapter and i trust their judgements. 
> 
> Please be gentle when you review? And please let me know your thoughts, they will calm my jittery nerves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was pacing the balcony of his Lake Country estate in Naboo. He looked at the sunrise as a red sun peaked the horizon, painting the sky in shades of red and orange. He was cradling his infant son against his shoulder. The baby was mouthing his neck and fidgeting in his arms. He hiccuped and then he shuddered. And his watery face nuzzled the crook of his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is probably the last chapter. 
> 
> I'm pleased with the ending. It was supposed to a short fic.
> 
> Please heed the updated tag. Anyone who reads me will know what to expect.

* * *

 

 

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was pacing the balcony of his Lake Country estate in Naboo. He looked at the sunrise as a red sun peaked the horizon, painting the sky in shades of red and orange. He was cradling his infant son against his shoulder. The baby was mouthing his neck and fidgeting in his arms. He hiccuped and then he shuddered. And his watery face nuzzled the crook of his shoulder. 

 

Ben pulled him away to look at his face. He was wide awake and very annoyed. It was his daily routine. His son will wake up at the crack of dawn and start crying. It has become a trend. This small bundle of pink flesh had a strong pair of lungs on him. And he knew how to scream and how to get what he wanted.

 

His son, at the age of 2 months, knew how to work his father. And Kylo Ren, the ruler of the galaxy, found himself bending to his every whim.

 

But this morning Kylo woke up before his son. He even surprised himself. He picked the infant up in his arms and walked out of his chambers onto the balcony.

 

And just like clockwork, the baby woke up exactly at 5 past 5 and started screaming. The fact that he wasn’t lying in his crib and indeed was in his father’s arms-- which was one of his many demands, Kylo knew-- didn’t really pacify little Revan Solo. Almost as if he was annoyed at his father for not being so worked up.

 

Now that he had given up on governing the galaxy, Kylo’s whole life now revolved around this little man. He was still the Leader of New Order, and Emperor of the galaxy. But he had taken a step back from all active duties to focus on raising his son.

 

He owed his son that much. Kylo was plagued by the guilt, and looking in the eyes of his son kept his regret alive. He was incompetent, he failed as a father and as a husband. And Kylo Ren could never, ever forgive himself for it.

 

So he was trying to make amends, starting with spending time with Revan. Raising him and giving him the love the little boy deserved and his father never got. He vowed to himself to never be the reason of his downfall.

 

Alas his son was a Skywalker and it was in their blood, but only thing Kylo could do was to make sure he didn’t let history repeat itself.

 

Revan was quiet now as if he could sense his father’s apprehension and regret. The baby was reaching up to touch his nose. Kylo laughed looking down at his son. Sadly, the baby inherited his father’s nose and ears along with his dark hair, but the features strangely worked with his mother’s delicate lips and chin.

 

He would always have a frown on his face like he was already tired and disappointed in the galaxy. But today he was extra annoyed.

 

Kylo sat down in one of the cushioned chairs in the balcony, and held his baby in front of him. Revan was lying on his father’s arms, and his tiny dark head resting on Kylo’s palms.

 

“I know you are mad at me,” He told Revan. “I am sorry.”

 

The baby kicked his tiny feet down hitting his chest. For a moment Kylo wondered if his father ever had a moment like this with him. Considering he had indeed murdered his father with his very hand, Kylo wondered if Revan would do that same. The baby had more than enough reason to do so. And Kylo realized why his father let him do that so willingly. 

 

He was certain if Revan ever wanted to Kylo would willingly lay down his life for him, without a second thought. He understood Han’s love for him today. It was something only a father could ever understand.

 

His little boy sneezed and pouted, making Kylo smile. “What do you want? How can I help?”

 

“He is hungry. He wants his mother,” she said in a soft voice from behind him. It sounded almost ethereal and Kylo closed his eyes, basking in her presence before slowly turning around to look at his Rey.

 

She was standing there by the door in a flowy white gown. The morning air played with her curls that hung right above her shoulders. She had a soft smile on her face that made Kylo’s heart ache.  _ Stars how can she be so beautiful?  _ he couldn’t help but wonder.

 

“Hey sweetheart,” Kylo said, smiling back at her. “Did we wake you up?”

 

She shook her head, walking up to him. “Here,” she said, holding her arms out to take the baby. Kylo handed Revan up to his mama. 

 

The boy squealed, excited to be held by her. He knew she was there.

 

Rey took the boy in her slender arms, cradling him to her chest. She then slowly sat down on Kylo's lap, her back sinking into his chest. She sighed, resting her head back on his shoulder.

 

Kylo wrapped his arms around his wife and his son. The baby was now smiling up at his mama.

 

“Hey baby,” Rey crooned, cupping his head. “Good morning, precious.”

 

She started unlacing the front of her nightgown. Kylo rested his chin on her shoulder looking down at his baby. Pushing the fabric aside Rey brought baby’s mouth to her nipple. Her son easily latched onto it and started suckling happily.

 

Rey sighed and leaned back. She turned her face into his neck, nuzzling softly. “Why didn't you wake me up?”

 

“You came home late and were tired. We didn’t want to disturb you,” Kylo said, mouth pressed into her hair.

 

“Is that so?” She chuckled. “You partner here doesn’t seem too happy about it.”

 

Kylo laughed, “No he doesn't. He just wanted milk.” He poked Revan in his cheek. The baby made a face, but his eyes were pinned to Rey’s face.

 

Kylo shook his head. He thought he was the one in love, but his son was even worse. Rey was his sun, moons, and stars. The apple didn’t fall too far from the tree. Kylo supposed his son inherited his love for Rey as well. And he grudgingly had to share her love now.

 

Rey looked even more beautiful when she fed their son. She looked like a goddess. And he was her devotee. Holding her in his arms as she nursed only made him desire her more. And he eagerly waited for his son to finish and go back to sleep so he could have her all to himself. He sighed, pushing the thought to Rey through their bond.

 

She smiled looking up, and kissed his chin before capturing his lips. Kylo ended up kissing her deeply for a moment before pulling up. He looked down at his son, looking drowsy with a slight smile on his dimpled face. Little Revan was milk drunk and happy. And so was his father.

 

The Supreme Leader of the galaxy felt content at that moment. He had everything he loved and everything he wanted. He was holding in his arms his whole universe.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem... I mean my most popular fic is after all a Lactation fic ( Those who are curious, here is the link to [**Sustenance**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10980447)) ;-) if you are interested I might be pursued into writing a lactation smut epilogue. :'D
> 
> but other than that, this is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Or send me Canonverse Prompt in Tumblr.
> 
> My tumblr: [@Shwtlee2Reylo](https://shwtlee2reylo.tumblr.com).


End file.
